Silena, Aphrodite, and the Plan
by xxGoldenSnitchxx
Summary: Ever since the talk with Percy in the Titan's Curse, Aphrodite has been making plans to twist Percy's love life. She's ready to put them in action, but they involve Silena. What will happen?
1. Prolouge

**a/n: I don't own the Percy Jackson books. Rick Roirdan does. **

**This is my second story, so I'm new to this fanfiction thing. Anyway, this is about Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin. No, even though the two main characters in this are Silena and Aphrodite, and the category is Romance, this isn't about their mother/daughter relationship, not really. I'll try to throw in a little bit of everyone in this. In the Titan's curse, when Aphrodite was talking to Percy about love and stuff, I got this idea. Pretend that Percy is at camp and he's fifteen. (I know that's not really right, but I haven't finished the series yet!) Sorry about the very short length, I still need time to fully develop the story. This is a chapter story, by the way.  
**

Prolouge

Silena was sitting in a large, white marble room, and Aphrodite, ten feet tall, was towering over her. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets, and she wore a beautiful purple silk dress.

"That Percy kid," said Aphrodite. Selena cocked her head and stared at her mother, puzzled. "With Athena's kid, what's her name, again? Annie? Amy? Amybelle? Oh, I know! Annabelle."

"Annabeth," said Silena. "Yes, mother. They've been together for a few weeks now. Well, not officially, but...You know what I mean."

"Pffft. Athena's children. Don't have a romantic bone in their bodies. This is going to change everything. Silena, my favorite daughter, I have a plan."

Silena awoke with a start, back in her cabin, with her half brothers and sisters. It was still early. She was covered in sweat, and panting, for some reason? _Ewww,_ she thought as she turned over in her bunk, closing her eyes. _What was that all about?_


	2. Waiting

Chapter One

"Silena, are you all right?"

"Is everything okay?'

"What's wrong?"

Her half sisters swarmed over her at breakfast, wondering why she wasn't her typical peppy self.

"I'm fine, girls, really. Go eat," she mumbled as she poked her omelet with her fork.

They shrugged and started whispering in hush-hush voices. Silena rolled her eyes. She had almost raised those girls, considering she was the oldest in the cabin.

Once breakfast was over, Silena ran off to the beach and sat on the warm sand, hugging her knees. She sighed. Her dream was bugging her. Her mom had a plan, but she didn't say what it was. And now it had to do with Percy, a guy younger than she whom she barely knew. Then there was Annabeth to think about. It was all too complicated.

Silena never usually asked anything of her mom, but she needed answers, so she closed her eyes and thought,

_What do you mean? _She squinted and waited for some kind of response. _And what do I have to do with this?_

Nothing. She screamed and threw a rock into the sea. "Sorry, Poseidon," she muttered half halfheartedly as she stormed off the beach, even more angry and confused than before.

Silena walked around camp, looking for something to do after she had taken care of the stables. She came across the arching arena and watched Percy Jackson shooting arrows.

Sighing, she walked down to the arena, hoping that she would find some kind of explanation to her many problems.

"Hi," she said. Percy looked up with a quizzical expression.

"Um, hi, Silena."

She rolled her eyes slightly. Even if he was old enough for her, Percy completely turned her off. And that's saying a lot.

Anyway, she decided she needed advice so she confided her dream to him, hoping that Percy of all half-bloods would understand. But of course, instead of saying that he was a part of the dream, she just said that a guy she used to know when she lived with her dad.

He bit his lip and looked thoughtful. "And you've already asked Aphrodite about it?"

"Yes, and I got nothing. We don't exactly have the major mother daughter relationship, you know."

"Well, I'm not that close to my dad, and he still helps me out sometimes. Anyway, I think you should just wait for tonight. If you have any other dreams like that, you can let me know," said Percy as he returned to shooting arrows at the dummy.

"Thanks," Silena muttered. "for nothing."

Later, after dinner and the nightly sing along, Silena and the rest of the campers headed back to the cabins.

She gulped, climbed into her bunk, and closed her eyes.


	3. A Few Answers

Chapter 2

"It's been much too long since I've planned out a really good love drama," said Aphrodite, sighing.

Silena was back in the white room, confused and irritated. Who was Aphrodite to mess around with her dreams?

"I've organized this perfectly. There is no way that it can fail. Unless," she narrowed her eyes at Silena. "you make a mistake."

Silena glared back at her mother. "So everything, if anything, goes wrong it'll be all my fault?" she snapped.

"Well of course! You didn't think _I_ would take the blame, right? I'm a _goddess_, hon. And your mom!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Now, on to the plan. I met Poseidon's kid about two years ago. He's the perfect target. Cute, warmhearted, heroic, whatever. At first, I wanted all of you girls to break his heart. But then I realized-it must be worse. It has to shatter him. It must make him wonder why he even exists! So then I thought-well, what, or who, could really tear him apart? Then it came to me," she grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait. What does this have to do with me? And what do you have against Percy?"

"Hush! Just listen. It's Anniewhatever. Athena's daughter. Now, I'll admit that sometimes I look down at them and their stupid little chemistry. Those Athena kids-ugh. Such a pain to match up with people. All they want to do is study, study, study, and read, read, read, and blah."

Silena raised an eyebrow.

"So I'll match them up. Sure, it's a challenge. But I want something to do besides working on boring Olympian stuff. And once I'm done with that, you'll step in. I won't go into detail yet, but I'm warning you that you'll be part of my evil scheme to twist Percy's love life." the goddess almost danced in excitement.

"No, thanks," Silena turned on her heel and walked away, looking for an escape, an exit.

"What?" Aphrodite's voice was cold and sharp, making her daughter jump.

"I don't want to. I have nothing against him. Leave me alone."

Silena had the love interest of Aphrodite, like all of her children. However, she had the sweet, caring heart of her father. Of course she wasn't going to sabotage Percy when he had done nothing wrong. What was the point of that, when she could go out looking for a boyfriend or something?

"Well then. I suppose you've just earned yourself an even worse fate. You know Silena, I really thought you were capable of this. I suppose I'm wrong. Go now, and remember what I said. What you have done has a price."


	4. 3 Years Later

**a/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff! **

**DISCLAIMER: Hey! Guess what? I'm not Rick Roirdan! Do you know what that means? I don't own Percy Jackson! **

**BTW: Last Olympian never happened, but she and Beckendorf are dating.**

3 YEARS LATER

Silena, now 18, had no place to go. She should have left Camp Half-Blood years ago, but a.) she had no place to stay outside camp,

b.) she might get killed by monsters, and c.) something, other than the fact that she's lived there for about fifteen years, was holding her back.

There was this strange stir inside her, like there was a chance something incredible were to happen if she stayed. And it would be hard to leave Charlie. He was charming, even if he was the strong and silent type, and she really liked him. And he loved her.

But she felt a strange feeling, like someone else, her soul mate, was out there somewhere, just waiting for her. Perhaps it was natural for an Aphrodite kid to feel this way.

Silena had long since forgotten her strange dreams with Aphrodite five years ago. It didn't really seem like the type of thing someone would forget, but Aphrodite seemed to be brainwashing her somehow.

She couldn't do anything about her problems, though. That was the issue that annoyed her the most.

On Saturday morning she walked around camp with nothing to do. She wasn't thinking about where she was going. Instead she thought about what to do with her life. _I've been training for nineteen years. I should have graduated years ago. And now I'm stuck here as if I'm glued to camp. I want to break out, but I just can't. _

Immersed in her own stressful thoughts, she ran into Percy.

"Whoa!" he said. "Watch where you're going, Silena."

She rolled her eyes as she brushed herself off and fixed her hair. Finally she stopped to look at him and froze.

"What happened to you?" she demanded.

Too look at Percy was like staring at some guy in a celebrity magazine. **(a/n. I know, bad choice of words, I didn't know how else to put it.) **Like when you watch a movie with a really good looking teenager and you wonder how he could be born so-handsome.

She caught herself. Handsome? Percy? Those two words never fit together. At least not in _her_ book. Sure Annabeth and Percy have been together for a while now, but they had their own stupid little chemistry.

Stupid little chemistry. Annabeth. Percy. Why did those words ring in her head like a familiar song she forgot the name of?

She shook her head in wonder as she came back to the conversation with the suddenly good looking Percy Jackson.

Percy laughed at her question. "What do you mean? Nothing happened to me."

Silena didn't laugh with him. "No! I mean...since when have you gotten...like-this?" she said, gesturing at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

The conversation was beyond awkward. "You seem different..." she said hopelessly.

"Since when?"

_Since you've been going out with Annabeth, I bet._ Silena thought. She didn't mean to say it, but-

"Since you've been going out with Annabeth!" she cried.

_Oh my gods. Did I really just say that? And I said it like I was jealous or something! What have I done!_

Percy stared at her, confused. Tears welled up in Silena's eyes and she didn't know why, which made her even more frustrated. _What the Hades is __happening to me? _

"I don't know why..." she choked up as she ran off, leaving Percy's puzzled stare behind. 

**MOVE YOUR MOUSE A LITTLE BIT. THAT'S RIGHT. **

** MOVE IT RIGHT OVER THE LITTLE BLUE WORDS **

** THAT SAY "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER".**

** And guess what? If you click it, you'll be my best friend forever!**


	5. Contest Winner!

**a/n:**

**Hi! I'm gonna make this quick, I promise. **

**Well, the winner of the contest thing is ****PJATOSROCKS09!**

**Congrats! I'll try to update this story more frequently, now, and I'll definitely use one or both of your ideas, thank you so much for the help. Sorry about the months that I kept you guys waiting, thanks for bearing with me, all of you. :) I'll be taking this note down soon.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**-xxGoldenSnitchxx**


End file.
